James and Lily
by trevor.rocks
Summary: Like so many before, this is the story of Lily and James. Filled with oh so much drama, pranks, and fluffy goodness...please read on.
1. Prologue: Him and Her

Hi, everyone. So here's the prologue to this fanfic. Hope you enjoy it! Now for the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: The wonderful, uber-awesome, highly-talented Ms. J.K. Rowling owns everything that you recognize.

And moving on to the actual story:

o.o

Prologue

Him and Her

"No."

Funny how one word can make such a difference. The moment that single word left her glossy lips he knew he had been trapped. It was unbelievable, unthinkable, incomprehensible that a girl had actually refused Quidditch star James Potter. His friends couldn't understand it at first; James had been giving all the usual signals. This one just hadn't taken the bait. It was strange and for some reason, to James, somewhat dazzling.

Maybe it was the competitive streak in James. There were very few real challenges in his life. He had grown up pureblood, knowing that Hogwarts letter would arrive the summer of his eleventh birthday, school was a joke really, he passed without _really_ trying, and Quidditch? He was a natural. It was because of all this that he found girls clamoring for his attentions. His Seeker skills and Marauder status gave him something that other boys wished for. So where was the challenge in his life?

It was her hair that had first caught his attention. It was long, straight, and the color of burnt copper, shiny and flowing, as though always caught in a wind. He had to admit that he had only noticed her in the halls that one time, and he had only seen her from the back, _and_ he had only had one thing in mind when he surged forward on a whim and asked the lucky girl out. But, unbelievably, unthinkably, incomprehensibly she had refused him. And by doing so, she had insured that James Potter would forevermore go after Lily Evans.

o.o

"No."

Funny how one word can make such a difference. From the moment that single word left her glossy lips Lily Evans was vaulted to a pedestal. Every other girl in the entire school was in awe. Many took to whispering loudly as she passed in the halls. For weeks Lily couldn't get from Charms to Transfiguration without hearing at least one not-so-subtle comment: _"What kind of weirdo refuses a man like James Potter?"_ For the most part, though, people didn't know what to make of her.

She had to admit that there had been that one time, that one split-second in which she might have said yes. The first Quidditch game of second year; he had just made Seeker and it was the first time Lily had seen him on a broom. She had watched him the entire game, not knowing the score until _he_ caught the Snitch and the Gryffindors all around her broke into wild cheers. She had loved the curve of his back as he accelerated on his broom, the easy way he wove in and out as though bored, the way he bit his lower lip when the Snitch was in sight, the way his hair ruffled in the wind. And as he landed with a wide grin breaking across his face, she had, for that split-second, willed James Potter to notice her.

But, and there is always a but, the next day she had seen him nicking a Snitch. She had seen him ruffling his hair at every other moment, prancing about the school like some sort of celebrity. She had seen him laughing over a first year that had tripped in the hall. As the years went by she saw him snogging three girls a day andseen each crying by the end of the week. By the end of that day he had lost that glossy sheen for her and she was not pleased with what was beneath. Because Lily Evans would never be just another screw in a closet, another kiss in the hall, another notch on a belt. No, never.


	2. Dating and Conversations

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns everything you recognize.

All right, everyone. Here's goes chapter one. Hope you like it. Keep those reviews coming!

Chapter 1

Dating and Conversations

"Ah…," Sirius breathed, "Another year at good ol' Hoggy Warts."

"Another year for pranks and full moons to abound," added James.

"If it weren't for all those pointless classes. They ruin everything," said Peter.

"N.E.W.T year…," muttered Remus from behind the leather cover of his book.

"Oh darn it, Moony," Sirius groaned, "You've reminded me of our bloody exams. It's only the first day of classes!"

"Never too early," shrugged Remus, eyes still scanning the parchment page of his book.

"Early, Shmurly," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"James," squealed Peter suddenly, "You're Head Boy this year, aren't you?"

"Glad you've caught on quick, Wormtail," Sirius shook his head, grinning. James gave his friend a mocking glare and replied _very_ slowly.

"Yes…Peter…I…_am_…Head…Boy…this…year." Sirius cackled wildly and Peter gave a confused smile. James stole a glance down the length of the table. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Look, James, face the facts. Lily Evans is _never_ going to go out with you. So I suggest that you _give_…_up_! Catch my drift? Just give up!"

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Since when has former perfect prefect extraordinaire, studies-three-months-before-exams Remus Lupin told anyone to give up!"

"Now, now Moony," put in James, wagging his finger in Remus' face, "You should know me by now. I'm no quitter!" He shot another glance down the table, where Lily Evans was pointedly laughing with her friends.

o.o

"Bloody arrogant prick!" Lily growled the moment James Potter looked away.

"Oh come on, Lils, you know you like it," grinned her best friend slyly.

"Like _what_, Kath, like _what_? What could I possibly _like_ about James Potter?"

"Oh, I dunno…," replied Kath, rolling her eyes, "Let's think. He's only the Quidditch captain, brilliant, Head Boy and…oh! I think I've forgotten something, he's bloody _hot_!"

"Ugh…he's a stalker…complete stalker," muttered Lily into her porridge. Kath rolled her eyes again.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, missy!" Lily hissed, "It's N.E.W.T year this year! I can't have him screwing up my exams!"

"You're such a drama queen, Lily Evans."

"Something I could say about you, Miss Kathy Levine." Kath stuck out her tongue.

o.o

The owls arrived ten minutes later, swooping in and upsetting pumpkin juice and porridge all down the hall. A large, puffed-up tawny with the red Postal band around its ankle soared down and circled James' head three times before settling down comfortably before him. "Ooooh! Who's it from?" grinned Peter, leaning forward excitedly.

"Just my mum, she always uses the same ribbon," said James, untying a pink-beribboned scroll from the owl's leg.

"My mum never writes," Peter whined.

"My mum doesn't either and it's the best bloody thing I could have wished for!" Sirius added. "So what's it say, James?" he continued.

James scanned the parchment.

_Dear James,_

_Your father and I hope that you arrived safely at Hogwarts. I would like to remind you that I can't even begin to count the number of disciplinary notices I received from your professors last year. Do not put another toe out of line, understand? One more note and you're coming straight home, young man! BEHAVE YOURSELF!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S. Please tell Sirius that his cousin Andromeda has had her baby. She and Ted have named the little girl Nymphadora. She's an adorable little thing!_

"Nothing much to report," said James. "The usual, you know, _'do not put another toe out of line'_. You guys know the drill. Oh, and you're an honorary uncle, Sirius."

"What?" yelled Sirius, grabbing the letter from James' hand. His lips moved as he scrolled down the page, finally arriving at the postscript. "_Nymphadora_!_ Nymphadora_! I always knew Andromeda had a place in her heart for strange names, but _Nymphadora_! The poor thing's never gonna live it down."

"That's because you won't let her," said Remus, clamping his book shut just as McGonagall arrived at their table, distributing schedules.

"Precisely," Sirius replied with a sly grin.

o.o

"You know," murmured Lily, peering down at her schedule. "The one thing that would have made my life easier would have been allowing me and Potter to be in different classes. But _no_, Gryffindors of the same year are in _every single class_ with each other…."

"Except for Arithmancy, Remus is the only Marauder that's taking Arithmancy."

"…I mean, it's bad enough that we're Heads together and have to patrol corridors."

"Moonlit strolls with James Potter…do you know how many girls would kill to be you?"

"Kath, are you on my side or what?"

"I didn't know there were different sides."

"Of course there are. There's the 'Go Out With Him' side and the 'Don't Go Out With Him' side."

"Does that mean you're considering which side to join?"  
"No, no, no!" squealed Lily rather loudly. She lowered her voice as the people around her stared. "I am the bloody _Prime Minister_ of the 'Don't Go Out With Him' side."

"Okay then," said Kathy calmly.

"Which side are _you_ on, Kath?" asked Lily suspiciously.

"Whichever side doesn't get me yelled at," Kathy replied. Lily folded her arms and huffed contentedly. Boldly Kathy continued, "Although…." Lily shot her a warning glare, but she pressed forward. "Although if you and Potter went out then we could go on double dates."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily said, ominously soft.

"It means…," Kathy faltered a little, "It means that Sirius and I will hang out with you and James."

"But there _is_ no Sirius and you…," Lily's eyes widened when Kathy didn't respond, "Is there?"

"Well…there might be…something of the sort…."

"What does that mean?"

"Well…all right," Kathy surged into her explanation, "He asked me out on the train. I was sitting by myself waiting for you to come out of the Heads meeting and he was there and…well…it just _happened_."

"Oh, Kaaath," Lily moaned, "This is Sirius Black, _the_ Sirius Black, the man who never keeps a girlfriend for more than two weeks. You're going to get your heart broken."

Kathy grinned. Lily was always like this; she never trusted boys, ever. "You know what this means, don't you?" she giggled slyly.

"Enlighten me."

"It means that for the next two weeks, or however long, Sirius and I are going to be attached by the hip."

"More like the lips," Lily muttered.

"And you're attached to my hip and James is attached to Sirius' hip so you and James are going to _have_ to hang out _all the time_." Kathy cackled gleefully.

"Oh, that's low, Kath," Lily shook her head and sighed.

"I know, but it's completely brilliant."

o.o

"James, you are going to kiss me when you find out what's happened."

"I seriously doubt that, Sirius."

"Just tell the stupid story, Padfoot," Remus laughed, "The suspense is killing me."

"Alright, don't grow fangs before your time, Moony."

"The full moon's next Friday," Peter supplied. "I checked my textbook."

"The full moon is a beautiful thing," James sighed happily.

"Anyway…_back to my story_."

"Okay, okay, fine, tell the bloody story."

"Okay. I asked Kathy Levine out," Sirius dropped the bombshell. Peter squealed with delight and Remus patted Sirius on the back, but James looked completely unimpressed.

"So?" he said. "You've asked out millions of girls before."

"Actually three hundred and twelve is the exact number but…this one's important."

"Why is this one important?" James humored his excited friend.

"You're the thickest numbskull I've ever met, Prongs! You don't see it!"

"No…." James thought for a moment. The answer was beginning to dawn on him.

"Okay. There are three reasons," Sirius ticked them off on his fingers. "One, Kathy Levine is hot as hell. Two, she's the only brunette in our year that I haven't shagged. Three, who is her best friend?"

"Lily…," James said slowly. Then it clicked. His eyes brightened and the dusty wheels of his brain began to turn again.

"Exactly, my friend. Kathy is best friends with Lily Evans which means that we will all be spending much quality time together, giving you the heaven-sent opportunity to win over your lady love."

"The one you're obsessed with," Remus put in.

"Since when am I obsessed?"

"Since two years ago, mate."

"Right…." James was thinking. He would get her this year, he swore. He was seventeen now, mature and of age. Lily _had_ to see that he was "commitment" material, right? Well, maybe.

o.o

"Look, they're leaving for Potions, we'd better go." Kathy drew her school bag over her shoulder and took a last swig of pumpkin juice.

"Wait," said Lily, "I have to check you up." Kathy grinned as she turned to face her best friend.

"Hair?" Kath recited.

"Check," Lily answered. They had gone through this routine ever since Kathy had started dating in fourth year.

"Eyes?"

"Check."

"Complexion?"

"Check."

"Lips?"

"Little gloss on the corner." Kathy brushed away the little wayward shine from the corner of her lip. "Check," Lily said.

"Clothes?"

"Absolutely perfect." Lily smiled.

"So you're okay with this, Lils? Please be okay with it?" Lily looked into her best friends pleading, smiling face and plastered a big grin across her lips.

"It'll be good for you." Lily stowed away her personal qualms about this relationship and picked up her bag, setting her face as the Marauders, led by Sirius, moved toward them.

"Hello, beautiful," Sirius deep, mature voice made Kathy, as Lily noticed, beam. Kath replied with a long, seductive kiss across her boyfriend's lips. Lilyrolled her eyesand tried not to look at the person who was staring at her.

Secondspassed slowly as the two continued their little snogging session in the middle of the hall. Alarmed first years were giving them a wide berth. Finally Lily put a firm hand on Kath's shoulder. "Class," she murmured softly. Kathy broke away from Sirius and turned on her heel. Sirius moved a few easy strides and took her hand as the odd group began to walk toward the dungeons.

"Isn't this an interesting situation?" Lily closed her eyes for a moment and tried to breathe calmly, controlling her annoyance. The voice at her shoulder had seemingly deepened since the last time she had heard it. She continued to walk, quickening her step just a little, but James kept stride with her. She deigned to reply.

"Yes, it is."

"They were always bound to get together."

"Yeah," said Lily, glancing at the affectionate couple, "I guess they were."

"Look, Lily…." A hand grasped her shoulder. She started a little and turned to him. He was taller, she realized. She had thought she might have gained an inch or two on him over the summer, but he had grown just as much. She stared right into his deep brown eyes. They were rich, she thought, she might have fallen into them. "I know you think I'm an immature prat, and I probably am, but I can change. You know that, right? I'll show you." As he spoke she became very aware of the strong, firm hand on her shoulder and she felt the place where he was touching her burn. It was rather uncomfortable, but at the same time pleasant. He let go of her and started to walk forward. Slowly she began to walk too, but slower than before. She was thinking.

He had changed, she decided. He was different somehow. But more than that, he had, just now, for the first time, spoken to her seriously. He'd spoken to her without stupid jokes and even stupider pranks. For the first time, he'd spoken to her like a man might.

o.o

All right, so there it is. What do you think? Please critique it for me…reviews rock! I'm afraid that at the beginning Lily was a really annoying…what do you think? Hope you guys like it!


	3. Scalding Hot Porridge and Yelling

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Chapter 2 here we come! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Scalding Hot Porridge and Yelling

"Lily, want some more toast?" Lily quickly swallowed the gulp of scalding hot porridge she had just taken. A little too quickly, for her throat throbbed and her eyes began to water. "Lily, are you okay?" Lily nodded, mortified that James Potter, her (or up until two weeks ago) archenemy, should see her with her hands clutching her throat and her eyes watering.

Recovering, Lily spoke, "I'm fine."

"So…toast?" James asked, his eyebrows raised in an amused expression.

"No thanks. I think I'm pretty much good with this...," she coughed and cleared her sore throat, "…porridge." James laughed good-naturedly and turned back to his own breakfast.

James turned to Sirius, his mouth poised with a comment, but Sirius was already engaged in conversation with his (amazingly) girlfriend of two weeks, Kathy. A little embarrassed to be seen by Lily Evans with his mouth hanging open to talk to a friend that wasn't listening, James looked over to Remus. "Looks like our Padfoot is besotted, mate," Remus shrugged.

"For two whole weeks!" piped in Peter, as surprised as anyone.

"I hadn't realized that Sirius Black had the ability to have a relationship for more time than it took to have a good shag," Lily said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James turned on her, his eyes alight with indignation.

Lily bristled, "It means that Sirius Black has a long-standing reputation."

"What are you saying?" James snapped back.

"Is that all that can come out of your mouth? Questions? Maybe if you listened to someone other than yourself for once you would catch my drift!"

"Why is this about me all of a sudden? If you didn't judge people like you were at a dog show then people might like you more! Sirius is a perfect gentleman…."

"Ha! That's a joke!" Lily scoffed.

"…and if he's good enough for your best friend than he should be good enough for you. You know, that's the problem with you, Lily Evans, you don't let people in far enough to get your trust! You think everyone will hurt you and you don't give them a chance to change your mind!" Lily stared openmouthed as James hauled his bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the hall.

By now, nearly everyone in the Great Hall was staring Lily's way, including Sirius and Kath. Sirius was looking rather shocked, but Kath, whom Lily turned to for support, was glaring at her. "Wow," muttered Remus, "You two fight like an old married couple."

"It's not like it hasn't happened before," snarled Lily.

"Yeah, like _last_ week. That one was a scorcher," grumbled Peter quietly.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned, only to find her best friend's face inches from her own. "_Come with me,_" Kath snapped, but in a low undertone, showing Lily just how angry she was. Next moment, Kath had Lily painfully by the wrist and was dragging her bodily from the hall.

o.o

"Wow," said Peter as the two girls rushed from the table.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked, eyes wide with shock.

"It started out about you then it turned on James, then it turned on Lily, then James stormed out of the hall, then Kath turned on Lily, then Kath stormed out of the hall with Lily in tow," recited Peter.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up," nodded Remus.

"Uh huh…," said Sirius slowly. "Well, I better go see where Jamesie has gotten to."

"Yep," said Peter.

o.o

Kathy and Lily turned down a corridor and into the first unlocked, empty classroom before Kath let go of her friend's arm.

"Ouch…," groaned Lily, massaging her painfully red wrist.

"God, Lily, I just can't believe you," Kath paced the classroom, talking to the walls.

"God, Kath, I just can't believe him!"

"You're so full of yourself, Lils!"

"He's so full of himself!"

"Why did you have to yell at him?"

"Why did he…wait! What?" squealed Lily, turning toward her friend.

"I said, why did you have to yell at him? Why are you always so argumentative?"

"What, are you saying I should just sit there at let him yell at me? He's the one who started it!"

"God, Lily, you sound like such a child!"

"What? He really did start it!"

"I seriously doubt that, Lils," Kath said, shaking her head.

"No…he did start it! He said…." Lily trailed off, realizing what she had said about Sirius.

"Exactly, Lily. Look, whenever you guys argue it puts me in a bad situation! I have to defend you in front of Sirius and Sirius has to defend James and it's just…it's just…bad! How are Sirius and I supposed to get along when our two best friends just…can't!"

"Why don't you just get out of the bad situation then?"

"What are you saying, Lily?" said Kath slowly.

"I'm saying I don't think this Sirius thing is the best idea."

"Lily…," Kath said softly, but her voice was edged, "You told me you were okay with it."

"I know I did, but he has a reputation and he's going to break your heart!" Lily screeched.

Everything was silent for a moment. Lily stared at the ground and tried not to meet Kathy's hard, hurt stare. Finally Kath spoke.

"Well, Lily, if you feel that way then maybe…." Lily's stomach lurched. Was Kath going to break up their friendship over a guy? Sirius Black, at that?

"Don't say it, Kath…," she mumbled.

"…then maybe Sirius and I should break up."

"Wait…," Lily trailed off as she processed these words. Looking over at Kathy, Lily could see the tears beginning to well up in her best friend's eyes. Hard as Lily found it to believe, she realized that Kathy was really in love. "No, Kath, don't…," she managed to say, moving over to hold her friend. "Don't break up with him. I'll work it out with James, I really will. I promise."

o.o

Sirius found James in the Gryffindor Common Room, tossing his nicked snitch into the air like he hadn't just been arguing with the girl of his dreams. Sirius took a deep breath and walked over, plopping himself down nonchalantly on the armchair opposite James. "Hey, mate."

"Hey," James replied, without the slightest hint that anything was wrong. Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. James was always like this. He kept his feelings locked up and threw away the key. But for the slightly downward tilt of his eyebrows Sirius wouldn't have known that his friend was really upset.

"That Lily Evans…," Sirius began, not quite knowing how to bring up the subject. He pressed on, "…she sure can yell," he finished lamely.

"I'll say," muttered James, his face darkening a little.

"I'm sure she'll warm up to you, mate," Sirius said sagely.

"Hmm…," sighed James, pocketing the snitch.

"Well, it's Hogsmeade this weekend," grinned Sirius brightly.

"Brilliant," smiled James, his grin only a little dimmer than usual.

"I think…," began Sirius, but James interrupted him.

"I just don't understand her," he said, staring at the wall, a frustrated expression on his face.

"Who _does_?" muttered Sirius, but James was still speaking.

"I mean, one moment she's happy and joking and we're on perfect terms, and the next, she's yelling at me. What's she playing at?"  
"Take it from one who knows, mate," nodded Sirius. "The female mind is a very complicated and unpredictable thing. I'm sure I don't know, but I'd say she's unsure of her own feelings."

"How can you be _unsure of your own feelings_," asked James mockingly, "She either likes me or she doesn't like me, simple as that."

"Now that, my friend, is what I can't help you with. Unfortunately you picked the one girl that doesn't fall head over heels for you." James shook his head and sighed, then turned to his friend brightly.

"Have we checked our Zonko's stocks yet? This weekend will be our only chance to replenish our supplies before Christmas."

"Except on the full moon," grinned Sirius.

"I mean replenish our supplies _legally_."

"Right, mate."

o.o

Sorry this chapter is a short one, I'm saving the Hogsmeade trip for the next chapter (which will hopefully be longer). Please, please, please review! Reviews rock! Hope you enjoyed this chappy, the next one should be along in a jiffy.


End file.
